The Only Exception
by Team-Edward-Forever95
Summary: *ON HOLD* Bella and Edward meet during her first day of Forks High school. They both talk to each other and have a good conversation, even though none of them have ever talked to anyone else other than their own family. full sumz inside PLZ READ
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Exception**

**Hey everyone. I deleted Caught in His Crowd because it wasn't doing too good. Hopefully this one will. Here is my new story and the full summary:**

Bella and Edward meet during her first day of Forks High school. They both talk to each other and have a good conversation, even though none of them have ever talked to anyone else other than their own family members. Edward has a reason behind talking to Bella: he is a vampire (vegetarian, but only ate humans when if they were evil), but he doesn't feel the desire to drink her blood. Also, she is his soul mate. They grow quickly into becoming friends, but are trying to figure out what they feel for each other since they are starting to fall deeply in love with each other. Charlie, Bella's dad, dislikes Edward because he suspects that Edward killed Jacob. Bella argues with her dad that Edward didn't kill Jacob, and could not have done it because Edward and Bella were out that night together. Charlie begins to doubt his daughter that she would ever be brave enough to talk to other people. Edward tells Bella that he probably shouldn't be around her anymore and promises not to disturb her ever again. Does she want him to stay? Will he want to stay with her as well?

**Chapter 1 – BPOV**

The hot wind stung my face as I stupidly stuck my head out the window like a dog. It was reaching near 120 degrees as we drove to the airport, and the heat made me want to pour some nice freezing water down my face. My mum was using her sunhat as her own personal fan.

But...I didn't care. For the heat and sun of Phoenix, Arizona was home. Everything about this desert-like place was home to me, just like it had been when my mum and I moved here after the hasty divorce with my dad.

That only happened after my first birthday, so I hardly remember anything of the place that we used to live in with my dad.

All I knew was that it was located in the, in my mum's words, "dull, rainy town of Forks, Washington". Which is where I am now on my way to, but you might be thinking: why would I want to move there? Well the truth is, it's for my mum Renee. I'm doing this so she can be with her new husband wherever he goes.

I know she wants to be able to travel with Phil without worrying over her 17 year old daughter. It's not like me, Bella Swan, ever needed guidance from a mother that was still a child at heart. My mum was the one who needed guidance.

I was forced to grow up too quickly; I barely even had a proper childhood. Yes, my mum was someone who I was so ridiculously close to, but that's what we call in the English Dictionary a "friend". I need a "mother", a proper mother. Maybe not the whole bakes-all-the-time-and-has-rosy-cheeks-and-is-sweet stereotype, but someone that gives me rules on stuff like homework and chores, not dating or "playing the field" in her words(by the way, if you're wondering, I never dated a guy, let alone be remotely interested in someone).

So if I couldn't get that from my own "mother", maybe I could try my father in Forks. He seems to be the full on father type. Well, I think he is, considering the fact that he is the Chief of Police in Forks. But how should I know what Charlie's like?? I only see him in the summer, and we don't get along that well.

Boy, it was sure going to be hard spending time with him (maybe until school for me has finally ended, or even longer than that.....). I just hope he isn't going to think I would have friends and be popular and all that shit.

Really, I don't want to have to make friends with anyone. Because making friends means that we have to _talk_ and _get together_. Ugh....I shuddered at the thought of being around people who weren't even my own family.

I don't understand why, but I seem to be so scared when it comes to socialising. I mean, I have started to actually have a civilised conversation with Phil, even though we aren't blood related or anything, but when it comes to making friends or even a partner in a school assignment, the only words spoken are words of greetings. If it were an assignment, then the subject in question.

"Bella? Hello??" I didn't realise how far I had gone into my thoughts when my mum was trying to get my attention. Wow, we were already out of the car....and somehow already inside the airport.

"You got everything, honey?" she asked me. I just nodded.

I should start paying more attention. I wonder if I tripped while walking here.

Probably did because I'm so clumsy, that I'm disabled.

When we finally reached the place where they check my ticket, **(A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know what it's called) **my mum put her arms on my shoulders and turned me to face her.

"Bella, you sure about this?" my mum asked me for the ten-thousandth time.

I thought about it for a while and just finally told her the truth instead of coming up with the same stupid lie I have always been using. I was tired of lying to my best friend.

"No, mum".

She had worry in her eyes. "Oh, Bella I knew this would happen. Don't worry; I think Phil is alright if you travel with us. We should be able to...."

I stopped her before she could continue on including me in her and Phil's trip while he played minor league baseball. "Mum, hold on for a second, okay?" I interrupted her in her speech.

"Maybe I don't actually want to go, but it might be better than being around all the time while you and Phil are together. I'm pretty sure it's all going to work out somehow. And if it doesn't, well then...it's only going to be a 2 or 3 years. It's not a very long time and you said that if something happens, I can come home again. Honestly, it will all work out, okay?"

After what felt like forever, she nodded her head and pulled me into her arms. I could hear her sniffling while she whispered to me "Take care, my one and only. Text me when you land. I'll miss you."

She pulled back. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away while putting on a brave smile. "Love you honey."

"You too, Mum." I whispered to her, and then I grabbed my carry-on luggage and headed on the aircraft which would lead me to a more mature parent in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's Teresa again. Here's chapter 2 for The Only Exception**

**Enjoy!! And Review please!! I just want to know how it's going!!**

**And I am so sorry if get places in the airport mixed up or have the wrong names or stuff like that!! I haven't been to the airport since last year seeing as most of my family was coming and going to Lebanon. Again, REALLY SORRY!!!**

**And I'm REALLY SORRY if i don't write long chapters or update enough!! I can't even write creative stories in my assessments at school or even design my assessments nicely, so yeah, please forgive me!! I'm babbling now, I know!! I'm sorry!!**

**Enjoy chapter 2!! 3 Teresa**

**Chapter 2 – BPOV**

I'm so freezing!! I should have changed or something on the plane into some warmer clothes. Damn! Who knew it would be this cold; did we accidently stop in Antarctica instead of Forks??!!

I so hope it's gonna be warm when I am inside the airport, otherwise I'm asking for a refund.

I grab my bags once I see them and try to find a trolley close by because there was no way that I was carrying all of this to the other side of the airport!! Oh thank the Lord, they actually **give **you one. I started to make my way into arrival hall.

I got off the runway and finally made it to where the people were. As I made my way through the crowds of family, friends and lovers greeting each other, I thought about how I would greet Charlie when I saw him. Should we hug, or kiss or what....?? I honestly had no idea how to approach the man who was meant to be my father. But don't people usually see their father all the time, instead of a separation of almost 4 years?

"Bells, is that you?" I turned around. I'm so grateful that Charlie hadn't changed that much since I last saw him, otherwise it would have been seriously hard to find him.

"Yeah, umm dad, it's me," I answered. I gave him a little smile.

Instead of returning my smile, he just stood there, looking like he was petrified. "Dad, you okay?" I asked nervously, but before I could ask him again, Charlie grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Bells. How you been?" he asked while he hugged me.

"Fine, dad." I answered one he let me go. "How are you?"

"Good. Well, let's get you back at home," he said happily.

************

After a very awkward two hours in the car, we finally made it home. Maybe not mine yet, but certainly a place that I was going to have to live in for the next few years.

Charlie walked in front of me up the stairs. I carried only some of my bags into the house while he carried the heavy suitcases. I followed him into my..._bedroom_... and laid my bags down at the door.

Charlie was pointing out some things about my room and the rest of the house, but I seriously could not care.

Our conversation was going nowhere, honestly. I was seriously happy when he left my room. I just really wanted to be alone before my first day of school tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to having to 'socialise' with other people that were meant to be my age.

After settling in and a warm shower, I finally reached my bed. I was quite desperate for sleep to come and take me to my dreams....where I would be in a different world than this.

God, sometimes I wish I could just disappear from this world. I seriously believe that the only people to actually care that I was gone would be my parents, maybe Phil but he hasn't really known me for a while.

Hopefully, tomorrow would at least be a better day.


End file.
